


Wonderful

by zauberer_sirin



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is far from Tamaki's idea of a romantic first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful

It's the middle of the day, which surprises Haruhi, because, to be honest, she never thought she would be able to get the "_Candle light! Silk sheets! Rose petals spread over the bed! A mix cd!_" fantasy out of Tamaki's mind but here they are, making out on the couch of the waiting room to his bedroom – and yes, the sheer ridiculousness of Tamaki having its own waiting room inside his bedroom is still enough to throw her off her balance, even after all these years – and neither of them want to stop this time so when Tamaki has her pinned down and places one tentative hand over her stomach, stretching his fingers until two of them rest over the waistband of her jeans Haruhi inhales, her back arching a bit, and kisses him harder.

He takes this as encouragement and undoes the first button. He frowns – Haruhi worries – and then undoes the second button.

He gasps, then grins madly, sitting up on top of her.

`Oh! So this is commoners' underwear!´ He declares excitedly.

Haruhi thumps him on the shoulder and extracts from him a little girl's shriek. It is a funny noise but not enough to distract her from the fact that she is in college but still wears panties her father bought in the supermarket, possibly years ago – she did not plan very well for this, she discovers. She blushes.

`Aw,´ Tamaki says, rubbing his arm in pain but noticing the embarrassment on her face.

`Shut up. I know they're cheap.´

Her own, fleeting lack of confidence comes into play, from time to time (Tamaki is rich, gifted, popular, could have anyone he wanted... _why_ did he work so hard – defied his family, risked his future – to get her? It's only very seldom that she thinks this, most of the time of course her line of thought is _no one in their right mind could ever stand this ~ridiculous~ guy and I must be crazy, yes_ but sometimes...), like now. Tamaki looks at her, gone all serious and one lifted eyebrow, like he can guess exactly what she is thinking.

`What are you saying?´ He protests. `Cheap? Your underwear is wonderful! How could it not be? Everything about you is wonderful, Haruhi.´

He gives her a wide smile, eyes narrow, almost closed from grinning. Haruhi often wonders how he does it, _this_, how the idiot can turn the most trite and unbelievable cliché into fresh words full of meaning, into something genuine and so _Tamaki_. The openness in his voice. It makes Haruhi place her hands on Tamaki's hips. She slides her fingers under the fabric of his t-shirt and feels Tamaki recoiling for a moment at the touch and then reaching into it, pressing against her fingertips. She lifts the t-shirt and Tamaki holds his arms up to facilitate the task, like an obedient little boy.

`Wait!´ They say at the same time.

They stare at each other with a suspicious glance.

Then Tamaki adds `Your father will kill me if we don't use protection!´ and the _very same time_ Haruhi warns him `My father will kill you if we don't use protection!´ and their words overlap perfectly in synch, like a very well-rehearsed theatre play.

Tamaki puts one finger to Haruhi's mouth and props himself on the back of the couch, reaching until he can retrieve his coat from the chair behind them. He sits back on Haruhi's lap (the pressure of his weight is not entirely unwelcome to Haruhi and she feels a warm feeling of anticipation and _finally_ spreading through her body as if it was travelling in her blood) and shows her the content of the right pocket.

Tamaki holds one, two, three, no, _six_ condoms to the light so that Haruhi can see them. He makes a proud _Behold!_ gesture about it.

`Why so many?´ Haruhi asks, quite reasonably. `What are you planning on doing with me, you pervert?´

Tamaki's eyes widen and he hurries to shake his head.

`No, no, no, that's not it!´ Then he adds, his whole face lit up. `This way we can choose! You can choose! There's this one, it's supposed to taste of strawberry. I have ribbed condoms that increase the pleasure. And this one glows in the dark. I think we should use the ones with extra lubricant, since it's our first time.´

He sounds... excited about the mere existence of this variety of condoms. Haruhi almost wants to ask how did he get them. Somehow she likes the image of Tamaki walking into a chemist and asking a million questions about how to choose the right one. And all for her. She finds it endearing and for a moment it makes her catch her breath. It's very much like Tamaki, really, the whole thing.

She bursts out laughing.

Tamaki watches her in horror, crestfallen.

`Now you are laughing at me,´ he protests in a pitiful voice, sure prelude to one of Tamaki Suoh's famous weeping attacks.

Haruhi promptly reassures him it's not so with a quick kiss on the lips, Tamaki's mouth sloped into a thin line of insecurity.

`I'm not laughing at you,´ she says, because it feels good to add words to gestures and she hopes she sounds just as genuine as Tamaki when she tells him. `It's wonderful.´

She throws her arms around his neck and Tamaki falls with her, pressed against the surface of the couch once more, the kisses more urgent, she's not laughing anymore, that's for sure, Tamaki kisses her as she holds on to him, one hand fitting perfectly on the hollow between his shoulder blades, feeling each muscle tense and arch – Haruhi kisses with her eyes closed but for a moment she doesn't and from the corner of her eye she sees orange sunlight catching in Tamaki's hair, and along the line where his shoulder meets his neck and it's beautiful, Haruhi is very glad they are going to do this in the middle of the afternoon and not according to Tamaki's _Candles! Silk! Rose petals!_ idea of romance.

This is romantic enough. Haruhi can't imagine anything more romantic than this, in fact.


End file.
